The enterprise application servers can process various transactions within an organization, such as by taking advantage of the distributed object computing, which allows various applications to operate over multiple machines and/or virtual machines (VMs). With the developments in new technologies such as high performance network and multiprocessor computers, there is a need to further improve the performance. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.